Now You're in My Way
by The Hazeldines
Summary: Magnus Martinsson has been searching for months for the ever elusive Alice Morgan. But when he finds her, she has something else in mind. One shot. Rated T but it can be a bit intense.


After all the leads, all the clues, he had finally found where she was hiding. It wasn't much, just a run down old motel on the outskirts of a small town in Sweden. Magnus strode up to the old building wearing an old coat and totting his handgun and handcuffs. It was mostly chilly outside and his breath made little white puffs as he breathed. He approached the door that he knew she was staying in. He could even smell her perfume as he worked the lock. It gave a small click as it finally gave in, swinging open with a creek. Magnus pulled out his gun and slowly entered the room.

"Ok Alice. I know you're here so start talking." He rounded the corner of the entranceway and peered into the bedroom. The bed was completely made and nothing was out of place. He heard a soft sigh from behind him and he instantly swung around aiming his gun.

"Now Magnus, why would I hide from you?" her voice was a purr as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. Her appearance was perfect, almost like she was expecting company. Her auburn hair in loose curls, a tight black dress with fishnets, and blood red lipstick was enchanting yet lethal.

Magnus smirked knowing that she probably was expecting him. Shaking his head he calmly said, "Maybe because I have been chasing you since Las Vegas. Remember? The Mob Museum?"

"How could I forget? I was getting a nice postcard when I ran into a pushy cop." Her lips curled into a challenging smile. She pulled herself away from the wall and slowly glided over to where he was, almost haphazardly. Instinctively Magnus lowered his gun, his eyes trained on hers. She stopped right in front of him though, never breaking eye contact. "Why did you come Magnus?"

"What can I say, I'm attracted to danger." Magnus shrugged putting his hands into his pockets. Alice smiled and leaned into him resting her head on his chest. A gesture that should have been submissive, but with Alice nothing was submissive.

"I wouldn't say I'm attracted to cops, but your nothing like a cop, are you?" Her voice was challenging, almost demeaning. Magnus always had a rebellious side to him and Alice's smug challenge would not be left untaken.

"But unfortunately I am a cop. And I'm here to take you in." Magnus wore a smirk as he pulled back and looked down at the top of her red hair. Alice gave a small nod and looked up at him.

"Now Magnus, no need to lie. We both know why you're here."

"And you know me so well do you?" Magnus spat out as he stepped away from her. He tried to hide the smile that was tugging on his lips. "You can check my pockets, I have handcuffs."

"But not for that reason and you know that. If you were here for that you would already have had made an attempt." It was clear that Alice felt she had won the struggle. She prowled back over to Magnus, her eyes burning into him. "So tell me, why are you here?"

Magnus shoved his hands into his pockets once more and pushed past her. His expression was aggravated as he fought his inner battle. "So what if I am here for that?" He turned on his heals facing her, his sheer size looming over the seemingly frail frame. She stood unfazed. "Do you know what you have done to me? I'm going against everything I believe just to be here." His voice a menacing low growl as he stared down into her.

Alice stood still, unmoving. Then her lips curled into a slight smile as she looked down. She shrugged her shoulders allowing one of her dress straps to roll down her pale arm.

"So you better make it last."

"This is not a game Alice. This is serious."

Alice gave a small laugh, shrugging his threat as she moved past him toward the bedroom. She turned back towards Magnus, who was staring daggers at her, and sat down on her bed leaning back.

"Who said I was joking? I want you to take me…seriously." Her tongue skimmed her bottom lip as she looked Magnus up and down. She crossed her legs, causing her dress to ride up as her straps slowly started to fall further down her shoulders. Magnus's expression didn't falter. He stood there, hands deep in his pockets, staring back at Alice. It was completely silent as Magnus contemplated his next move. The electricity in the air stung in his lungs as he took a few shallow breaths. "Of course, it is your choice."

Magnus slowly walked toward Alice, his head down, avoiding her gaze. He stopped right in front of her and lifted his hands from his pockets. Alice arched her brow, a dangerous smile on her face.

"Lay down." His voice was husky as he pulled out the handcuffs. The already wide smile on her face grew as she slowly laid back down on her bed. "Hands above your head." Alice complied her eyes never breaking from his head. Magnus lifted his eyes to hers.

"My my, someone likes to be in charge." Alice whispered as Magnus slowly crawled over her, grabbing her hands and handcuffing them.

"I just don't know if I can trust you." He whispered as he leaned over her, his lips just above hers. "You were expecting me. You sent me all those clues knowing I would come. You wanted this." He hissed before crashing his lips to hers so forcefully it bent her into the mattress. Magnus could feel her lips turn into a smile as he licked her bottom lip. She parted his lips with her tongue, letting her teeth graze him.

He growled as Alice arched into his hips, her eyes locked onto his. Magnus deepened their kiss, running his hands up her bare arms to the handcuffs that kept her in place. Magnus pulled his lips away and went to her neck, nipping and licking the pale, smooth skin that was there. Alice gave a small moan as he nipped her ear.

"I didn't think you moaned."

"I am still a woman…with needs."

This was her challenge. Could he cause her to be undone? The idea drove Magnus mad with lust. He bucked his hips into her, earning him another moan. She quickly matched his pace as he moved his hips against her. But soon the game grew tiring to Alice and she bit down on his ear.

"Magnus, we are far too clothed." She hissed bucking up at him again. Magnus bit his lip, a smile cutting his face.

"If you think I'm going to rush this, then you must not know me at all." He whispered into her ear then he licked up from the base of her throat to her chin. Alice arched her back desperate for contact. "Your skin is delicious. I wonder," Magnus purred as his hands slowly skimmed down her body playing with the smooth fabric, "what the rest of you might taste like?"

Alice closed her eyes and gave a pleased moan angling her hips into his. "I like this side of you. Like my own bad cop." She popped the 'p' smirking as she saw how it affected him. Magnus dipped his head back down kissing from her collarbone down to the edge of her dress. Starting to shift his shoulders, he pulled himself out of his coat, throwing it onto the floor. Alice purred, admiring his lean muscular form through his button up shirt and tie. She gave a sly smile as she took his tie in her teeth and tugged.

"Come on big boy. Take something off of me now." Magnus gave a light chuckle looking down into the crystal blue eyes. Alice might be the one bound beneath him, but she was still demanding.

"Oh but Alice, what to take off first? I only took off a coat…"

"You came over dressed, that is not my fault." The tone of her voice was still calm but there was and edge of wanting in it, just enough to show her impatience. The curls on Magnus's head bounced as he gave a husky chuckle. With a smirk he slid his body down hers until he reached the edge of her dress. Licking his lips he kissed her fishnet thighs. Alice moaned, arching her back.

"You like that, do you?" Magnus mused as he licked the spot. His hands snaked up her legs, under her tight dress, to her hips. "Well these will be the first to go." He whispered scraping his fingers on her hips until his hands gripped the edge of her stockings. Agonizingly slow, he pulled them down off her long legs and tossed them to the floor. Pausing he looked down at the pale skin that was now exposed to him. "Wow."

"You act like this is the first time you have seen my legs." Alice purred watching Magnus closely.

"Well last time we were not in this situation, were we?"

"How long have you wanted this? To forgo your beliefs for such selfish impulses?" Her smooth voice mused. Alice always had to twist the knife. She pulled against the cuffs, angling her body so her curves showed through the fabric. Magnus could already feel his breath quicken, his need to rip off her dress overwhelming him. His plan was to drag this out as long as he could, but Alice was slowly destroying this plan, and she knew it.

"You always want to make things harder than it needs to be." Magnus breathed, slowly dragging his body back up hers until his eyes were level with her intense stare. "Now why would you want to do that, Alice?"

"I like things hard." Alice drawled, her lips brushing his as she spoke. She felt Magnus shudder as she rubbed her thigh against the inside of his jeans. "Hard gives me a challenge. Hard is, delicious."

Magnus growled claiming her lips once more. The kiss was heated, almost desperate as Magnus entered her mouth with languid licks. It was hot, wet and passionate. Not rough, Alice was never rough. She was smooth, precise, and passionate. Never rough. Magnus was the opposite of her. Where Alice was a deadly knife, Magnus was a rusty pistol.

Alice arched her back as Magnus grabbed at her hips, pulling up her dress with his long fingers. Magnus persisted with his lips, never breaking contact with her soft mouth.

"Magnus."

"You want to know how long I have wanted this?" Magnus hissed scraping his teeth across her exposed chest. Alice moaned in pleasure, her eyes closing as they rolled back. Magnus pulled himself up and looked back down at her. "How long I wanted to ravage you? Break you?"

"Well what are you waiting for then? I really want to see you try." Alice whispered, her voice still a low sultry hum. "I want to see who," she leaned up so her lips were in his ear, "breaks first."

"I believe you are at _my_ mercy Alice." Magnus whispered grinding into her, causing her to shiver and moan. Alice scowled at his comment trying not to let his attentions affect her.

"Handcuffs do not make me in your mercy Magnus. It just changes the state of play. I just have to use my resources differently. And I have many," she rubbed her hips against him, "many," she arched her chest into his, "resources." Finally she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Those are some good resources." Magnus breathed a wicked smile on his face as his hands traveled up her sides to her out stretched arms. "But I feel like they are a bit masked."

"Masked? Well you better fix that."

"After chasing you for so long. After all the leads to dead ends, why are you so willing now?"

"The game of keep away is fun for a time, but even I tire of running away. Besides I have wanted you for a while now. You want to turn me in _and_ have your way with me. So conflicted between your two desires that you just decide on both. But you can't have both can you?" Magnus froze, his eyes boring down into hers. Alice wore a smirk that made Magnus's breath catch. Her lips drawing him in as she spoke each syllable. "Of course you knew that though. That's what makes this all that much more enticing. Forbidden fruit." Her lips met with his. Slow, searching, and thorough. Magnus felt the moan travel up his throat and into her mouth. He started to move his body against hers as she deepened the kiss.

Their bodies tangled up together, desperately trying to gain more contact despite their clothes. Gasps, moans, and labored breaths filled the small room. Magnus grabbed at her back pulling her off the mattress and into his hot body.

"Take off my dress." Alice panted between kisses as she felt his warm, big hands trace along the dip of her lower back. He didn't try to hide his smirk as she started to plead. He made quick work of the zipper in the back and pulled the black garment down her soft, pale skin. Their lips smacked as he pulled away to see her. The small body bellow him was smooth and flushed, due to his ministrations. She wore black lace and satin lingerie. Beautifully dangerous.

"You look so vulnerable like this. I didn't think that was possible." Magnus whispered in a husky voice as he slowly rubbed his hands down her outstretched arms to her bare sides. Alice said nothing as she gave a whimper. A whimper? Magnus never thought he affected her that much. It gave him the confidence to carry on. He slowly sat back on his heels and undid his tie, whipping it off his neck. Alice snapped her eyes open noticing the lack of contact and stared back up at him with her icy eyes aflame. Magnus brought the tip of his tie to her neck. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He slowly glided his tie down the center of her chest, across her ever-flushing skin to the edge of her lacey panties. Alice moaned arching her back at the soft caress.

"No." she bit back at him as he tossed the garment away. She strained against the cuffs that were secured around her wrists.

"Well you are quite ravishing. Enticing, like wine yet you have the bite of poison in you." Magnus breathed as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Blue eyes locked onto his grey pools. "So dangerous yet I couldn't care less. But you feel the same way don't you? You can't entirely trust me, but I draw you in. Don't I?" The shirt was entirely unbuttoned now and hung loosely on his lean, muscular frame.

"I would be lying if I said you didn't. You have a way of making me uncomfortable and unsure. Not many have that affect on me. I want to understand why." Magnus could hear the aggravation in her voice, even though she was still trying to mask it.

Magnus leaned down so his body was almost touching hers. Hovering over her he whispered, brushing his lips against hers, letting his tongue skim her lips as he spoke, "I guess there's only one way to find out Alice." He finished pressing his lips hard against hers for a brief moment. He pulled back and whipped his shirt off his shoulders.

"My my, officer, you are a handsome one. Are you going to tell me that I have the right to remain silent?" Alice purred pressing her lips to his chest, gliding her tongue across the skin. Magnus gave a soft moan closing his eyes shut at the sensation.

"No," he breathed, "I want you to be as loud as possible when I take you." He growled as he forced her face to look up at him. Once she was looking at him, he slammed his lips to hers, engulfing her mouth in a mix and mangled emotions. Both were frustrated, angry, desperate, and lustful. Magnus made quick work of his pants, throwing them down with the rest of the forgotten clothing. He laid his full body weight on top of her, moving against her. Both gasped at the friction and heat that emanated form their bodies driving them both mad. Alice hooked her legs around Magnus's waist and twisted them around so she was on top.

"Thought this would be a bit more fun." Alice smirked at the shocked expression on Magnus's face.

"Fun for you or for me?" He breathed.

"Both." She whispered as she licked his lip before going in and taking his mouth in a feverish kiss. Her hands were still bound but she was able to stroke them up and down his chest, feeling as his heart pounded in his chest as she started to rock her hips.

"Alice!" He gasped into her lips as she claimed them once more. Slow and then fast. It kept him guessing and he loved that. He bucked up into her when she left a sloppy trail of kisses down his neck.

"That's better." She purred as she darted her tongue over his shoulder. Magnus could feel himself become undone, slowly teetering on the edge. But he couldn't have that.

"Enough." He growled twisting them around again so he was on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head and glared down into her eyes. "You are going to do as I say. Understand?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" She purred as his hands tightened their grip on her wrists. She gave a slight whimper at the sudden pain but a smile spread on her face as it did.

"Keep your arms above your head." He hissed as he crawled down her body.

"As you wish."

Magnus dragged down Alice keeping his eyes locked onto hers. He watched noticing the frustrated and yet, pleased smile on her lips. So this was just as torturous for her as it was for him. Magnus was sure that he was one of the few who could cause her to feel that way, and it boosted his ego. Smirking he came to rest in between her legs, his hands resting on her bare thighs. "Are you always this compliant when it comes to the bed room?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She was staring at him, willing him to continue. Magnus lowered his lips to the inside of her thigh causing her to sigh. He dragged his lips up, nipping and licking as he did. He reached her hip and bit down.

"Feisty today…" Alice breathed, "I always did enjoy pain."

"That so? Should have know that about you." Magnus moved back up and kissed the lining of her bra. Alice gave another low growl as Magnus's kisses became more desperate.

"You think you know me don't you?" Alice breathed as Magnus let his tongue dart across the sensitive skin.

"Not as well as I would like to, but maybe I can start?" Magnus pulled up and wrapped his hands on her sides lifting her up. Alice watched as he slid one hand back to the clasp of her bra and undid it. He paused, contemplating if he should continue.

"Do it." Alice breathed arching her back. That did it. Without a moment of hesitation he ripped away the small black garment. He stared down at her, memorizing the way she moved while she breathed. "Please tell me this isn't your first time." She teased noticing the way Magnus's eyes clouded as he stared at her exposed torso.

"No." he tried to come up with some witty retort but Alice beat him to it, crashing her lips to his. Magnus reacted quickly laying his full weight on her. The feeling of their bare bodies against each other was overwhelming.

Alice gasped at the new rush of adrenaline that pounded into her veins. It was invigorating but all the more frustrating to her. She could not understand where these feelings for him were coming from. She had been with so many different men, but he was the first one to cause her to…feel.

"Don't keep me waiting." Alice gasped as Magnus let his kisses trail down to her chest. Magnus smirked against the soft flesh as he trailed his hands to her hips, playing with the lacy garment.

"Wouldn't plan on it." He whispered hooking his thumbs to the edge of her panties. With a soft laugh he pulled them down watching as Alice's breathing became more labored with each second. He discarded the undergarment stealing a glance down at her flushed body. "Alice, you really are beautiful you know."

Compliments usually didn't affect Alice. She had grown up always knowing and admiring herself. Compliments seemed just facts that were stated. But the way Magnus said it, the way he looked in complete awe at her, left her speechless. She wanted nothing more than for him to kiss and worship every part of her body. The need for it was so overpowering that Alice could only moan at his words.

Magnus could feel the smile on his lips as he let his hands slowly glide on her bare sides, relishing the soft skin that adorned her body. He let his fingertips trace over to her midsection slowly traveling lower. He watched as her breath caught in her throat her eyes closing at the sensation of his soft caresses.

"I like you this way." Magnus whispered, mimicking her own words. "Soft, gentle, wanting. It proves you're a woman. Powerful sure, but still human." He kissed right below her rib cage, darting his tongue up the sensitive swell. Alice struggled against her binding, desperate to touch him. "Soon Alice," Magnus chuckled, "once I have had my way with you, you can take those off." He pulled himself up and kissed her lips softly, barely touching.

"So why don't you take me now?" Alice panted, feeling him settle in between her legs.

"I don't think I can wait any longer either." He removed the last piece of clothing from him and grabbed her hips. He stole one last glance into the blue eyes before smiling to himself and pressing foreword.

...

Magnus felt Alice slowly relax as she gave one last sigh, slumping against the mattress. He looked down at her flush face, her lips were parted in a pant, her red hair spread across the pillow in a frazzled mess, and her eyes were closed still in ecstasy. Magnus took a deep breath and fell against her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Better than what you thought?" Alice breathed, a light laugh present in her voice. Magnus nodded his head nuzzling himself into her more. He could hear her heart pound against her chest, feel the way she tried to catch her breath, and watched as she shivered when he kissed her collarbone.

"Worth every second of your moans and pants." Magnus whispered a wicked grin on his face as he pulled himself up to look into her eyes.

"I wasn't the only one who was vocal." Alice said with a smirk as her hands starting to strain.

"I suppose we won't need those handcuffs eh?" Magnus nodded to her outstretched arms.

"I am starting to lose feeling in my hands."

"But it gives me such a good view of your body." His voice was raspy as he sat up, staring down at her naked form. Even though she was in such a vulnerable position, her eyes spoke a different story. Magnus knew then that he could never truly have her. She was uncontainable, unpredictable. It was why he had chased her down, like a moth to the flame.

"Well if you don't release me, I will find ways of doing it myself." She warned her lips curving.

"Very well. It shall be my honor to free you." He whispered, dragging his body up hers until he grasped her wrists. With one hand holding them together, he reached for the key on the nightstand. "Now stay still and don't you move." Pushing the key into the lock he twisted until it clicked. He pulled off the cuffs and tossed them away still holding fast to her wrists. Their eyes locked as he slowly let them go, waiting for her next move. Alice paused first moving her fingers then her wrists. She slowly lowered her hands, resting them on his bare chest.

"That's better." She whispered. Then without warning, she grabbed onto his neck, hooked her leg on his waist and flipped him over. In his bewilderment Magnus froze as Alice straddled him. "That's better." She breathed again as Magnus heard a click. Looking up he saw that his wrists were now cuffed together. He stained but it was no use, he was locked.

"No use fighting. I only think it fair that I have my time with you." She whispered crashing her lips to his. Magnus fought the kiss but soon gave into her lips. She lazily licked into his mouth, savoring his taste. Still relentlessly kissing the poor police officer, she dragged her hands down his bare sides to his angular hips. Pulling up from his lips, Alice stared back down at him.

"So what now? Are you going to leave me like this? Runaway? Leave me for dead?" Magnus panted catching his breath. His eyes were clouded with regret, worry and, much to Alice's surprise, sadness.

"So little trust in me." Alice sighed brushing her fingertips across his chest. "I couldn't do that to you Magnus. Even if I wanted to, I just couldn't allow myself to." Magnus could feel a weight lift off of his shoulders. There was no way to pinpoint why, but he trusted her. And looking at her, completely bare, her red hair a stark contrast to the blazing blue eyes, he had never seen anything more beautiful than this lethal woman.

"I trust you." Was all he whispered as he rolled his hips into hers. Alice gave a soft moan, a smile curling her lips.

"Then lets not waste time."

...

The fan slowly rotated above them, making a soft wushing sound. Alice laid there, wrapped in Magnus's arms, slowly breathing. The evening hadn't gone completely to plan as she had hoped it would. Like with most of her night outings, it started with baiting the unsuspecting prey, devouring them whole, and then leaving without so much as a second glance. But Magnus wasn't like the others.

The grip around her waist tightened as Magnus pulled her closer to him. Alice's attraction to him was bothersome to her. The plan had been to leave him. Have a bit of fun and get him out of her life. But she had never felt anything like that in all her years of being sexually active. Magnus Mortinson had changed her life forever. He was in her way and she loved it.


End file.
